Digidestiny
by Miki Bidan
Summary: What happens when one digidestine dies in a plane crash. What was the reason? Was it another plan of the dark masters to destroy the Human World? How will our heroes find out? Read the story inside!AND REVIEW! My first fic...
1. Missing you

**Summary- What happens when one digidestine dies in a plane crash. What was the reason? Was it another plan of the dark masters to destroy the Human World? How will our heroes find out? Read the story inside!**

**DIGIDESTINE'S DESTINY **

Hi!

I'm Miki and this is my first story. Please review and do be gentle. Enjoy reading!

Age-

Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida- 19

Mimi Tachikawa, Koshirou Izumi- 18

Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Daisuke Motomiya- 16

Ken Ichijouchi, Miyako Inoue- 17

Iori Hida- 14.

Jou Kido- 20

Japanese lesson-

Tadaima- I'm back

Okaerinasai- welcome back.

1. _Missing you…_

It's been 5 years since we had that adventure. That adventure. It changed our lives and made us famous but at the same time made some enemies. Now, there's nothing to do. No enemies, no plans and no Digidestined…

Mimi Tachikawa looked out of the window as she thought of this. She saw someone besides her. "Mom?" her mom, Satae, looked at her daughter. She had grown so much. Mimi Tachikawa had rich brown hair and clear maple eyes. Two caramel locks of her hair framed her pinkish face.

"Lost in your dreams?" she said. "No, Mom, I mean yes, mom. I miss Palmon so much." Mimi said as she pushed back a lock of her caramel hair. Her mother smiled. She remembered what had happened 5 years ago. All the Digidestined from all the countries had come together to destroy Vandimon. Satae sighed and patted Mimi's head. "Now, we're going. Take care!" Satae said. "Bye!" "Bye!" Mimi replied.

"There you have! A new software!" Miyako straightened her glasses. Her friend looked at her. "Miya! You're great!" Hikari said. She looked at her friend in awe. Miyako had violet hair and chestnut eyes. Hikari looked at herself in the mirror. She had rich coffee coloured hair and auburn eyes. "Hey, Miyako, you finished?" a tall boy with coffee coloured hair and auburn eyes like Hikari. Taichi Yagami, Hikari's elder brother entered. "Yes, Tai. Now you only need to download this file properly and…" Taichi cut in. "Yah! Yah! We'll do the rest and if there is any problem we have you!"

"Yamato Ishida, Yamato Ishida, Yamato Ishida," Yamato's father read out the names on the envelopes. "Exactly, how many fans do you have, Yamato?" his father asked him. Yamato looked at his father, his cobalt eyes flashing around the room. "Ah…about the population of Australia?" he said running his hand through his straw coloured hair. His father chuckled. "You have a very good sense of humour, Matt." He said. The blond turned back to his guitar.

"Here?" Sora asked. "No." "Here?" "No, Sora." "Then where, Daddy!" Sora was frustrated. Her father had asked her to put a heavy vase on the table but he couldn't decide where to put it. Sora sighed. "So are you tired?" her father asked. "I'd rather fight Vandimon 100 times." Sora sighed. "Be careful of what you wish!" Mr. Takenouchi warned. "Yaptty! Yappity! Yap!" Sora cut in. Mr. Takenouchi burst into laughter.

Koshirou looked at his file. "This is it!" he whispered. "Koshirou! Koshirou! Koshirou!" his mother called him. He didn't seem to hear. "KOSHIROU! KOSHIROU!" his mother called him again. Koshirou opened the door. "Yah?" he asked. "Dinner is ready!" his mother said cheerfully. Koshirou looked doubtfully at his mother and said "Mom, I'm not hungry!" "You have to be!" his father said. "Why?" Koshirou asked. "Because, you missed yesterday's and today's lunch and breakfast." His father commented. Koshirou looked at them with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Mummy, Yamato called up last night." Takeru said as he remembered his brother's conversation. "What happened?" Natsuko asked. "He just wanted to ask whether you'd be nice enough to have dinner at their house." Takeru said. "TK, I'm busy next week. I've to write articles or else my editor will through me out!" Natsuko answered. Takeru sighed. His mother ruffled his blond hair. It was his only wish that they would be a happy family together- him, Yamato, Mr. Ishida and Natsuko. Even though he had got over his parent's divorce, it took him more time to get over than Yamato.

"Miyako!" Miyako looked around to see Iori running. Takeru, Iori and Miyako lived in the same apartment. "From Kendo class, I suppose?" Miyako asked. Iori nodded. His grandfather use to train him for kendo. Iori entered the house. He looked at his father's photo and whispered something. "Tadaima!" he said. "Okaerinasai!" his mother responded. Iori entered the kitchen. He thought of his friend Armandimon.

"Osamu…" Ken whimpered. "Ken! Ken! What happened?" Mrs. Ichijouchi asked. Ken jerked out of his dream. He looked at his mother. "Ken?" Ken blushed. "What's the matter, Ken?" his mother asked. "Mother I had a dream about Osamu." Ken trailed off and he remembered his brother. Mrs. Ichijouchi patted him. "Ken, relax. Osamu will be angry if he sees you like this. Now come and have dinner." Ken looked at his mother. He then turned to his brother's photo. 'May Osamu's soul rest in peace.' He thought.

Miyako turned and tossed on the bed. She looked at a feather in her hand. It was her friend Hawkmon's. She had got lonely. "Oh, Hawkmon, where are you?" she whispered as she clutched it tighter.

Daisuke smiled as he headed for home. Pictures of food floated in his mind. He opened the door and stood looking stunned. Jun was sweeping the floor. Daisuke looked in horror to find his elder sister sweeping the floor. Daisuke was suddenly jerked out of the daydream by Jun pushing him. "Get out of the way, Dai!" she said and turned to the TV and screamed. Daisuke knew what that was for. Jun was an avid fan of the 'Lone Wolves' a music band. It was the same band where Yamato was the led singer.

Jou Kido adjusted his glasses. He was finding it hard to keep awake at night. He had to finish his work first. Jou was a doctor in training. He smiled as he remembered the past. The Jou who was there 5 years ago lived with one principle-

Better safe than sorry.

Jou ran his hand through the blue hair on his head. He had changed a lot.

"Attention, all passengers. We will begin to descend in a few minutes. Please return to your seats and strap on your safety-belts. I repeat, please return to your seat and strap on your safety-belt. We will be landing in Tokyo shortly."

Mimi sighed and looked out of the window. Tokyo hadn't changed at all. It was as crowded as before. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of Tokyo tower. She was returning back to Japan for tomorrow was 1st of August. Her mind wandered of to 1st of august, but this time, 1999. Suddenly, Mimi's stomach gave a hollow feeling and she was approaching the ground fast…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jou- Have I really changed?

Miki- Let's see! (Brings a huge plushie of Vandimon)

Jou- VANDIMON! RUN! RUN!

Miki- No he hasn't! Anyway, you guys can review and give me some ideas of how to go on with the story! Buh- bye! AND PLEASE NO FLAMES! PLEASE! I'M SO DELICATE!


	2. Fate

Hey, did you like the last chappie?

I'm making another story. It's called "Japanese Mimi Digievolve to American Mimi" I know it's a strange name but it's a story about Mimi's life in America.

Anyways, this is the next chapter

2. _Fate _

The telephone rang. Sora looked at the clock. It was 2:00 am. Sora groggily picked up the phone. "Yes? WHAT! Where? Oh my gosh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you, for informing!" Sora put down the phone. She was fully awake by now. She dialled Taichi's number. "He…llo?" she heard Susumo's voice. "Hello! Mr. Yagami? I'm Sora here!" Susumo looked at the clock. It was 2:03 am. He rubbed his eyes. "You called up so late…"

"Mr. Yagami, Mimi's plane crashed a hour ago!" Sora shouted. "You mean Mimi Tachikawa! Satae and Suyoshi's daughter?" Mr. Yagami asked in surprise. He couldn't believe it. "Just a sec!" He said. "YUKO! YUKO! YUKO get up!" he woke his wife up. Yuko woke up. "What, Susumo?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "YUKO! Satae and Suyoshi's daughter!" "You mean Mimi?" she asked. "Yes! Her plane crashed an hour ago!" Yuko was wide awake. "WHAT? Taichi! HIKARI! TAICHI!" she shouted. Taichi woke up at once. He ran to his mother's room. "What, Mom?" he asked. "Your friend! Mimi's plane crashed!" she shouted. "WHAT? Mimi's plane crashed?" he ran in to tell his sister about the tragedy.

Susumo almost forgot about Sora. "Sora, are you sure?" he asked. Sora's eyes were full of tears. "Yes, sir. Some one called up just now. They said…" "Ok, I'll call up Satae and Suyoshi!" Mr. Yagami said. He rushed out of his room to Taichi's room. Hikari was in tears. "Papa, is it true?" she asked feebly. Susumo didn't know how to answer that question. He dialled Satoe and Suyoshi's number. It kept ringing. At last someone answered. "Hello?" a woman's feeble voice was heard. "Satoe." Susumo didn't know to start. Suddenly, a man's voice took over. "Hello?" "Suyoshi! I…you…" "Susumo, we're called to identify the bodies. You come along too!" he heard Suyoshi say. "Bye and take care of Satoe and you too!" Susumo said. "YUKO! TAI! KARI! I'm going out!" he shouted. "Susumo!" Yuko stopped him. "Susumo dear, what happened?" Yuko asked. "They are called to identify the bodies. I'm going." Susumo said pulling out the first shirt he could lay hands on. "We're ready, Dad!" Taichi shouted. "Taichi, Hikari, why are you coming?" Susumo asked as he pulled on his coat. "Dad, it's our friend! She's in trouble. Please, Dad!" Taichi said. "DAD! Please!" Hikari said. Susumo sighed.

They arrived at the air port. They saw a mass of wasted tin. The firemen were still trying to put off the fire. "Look! There are the others!" Hikari pointed out to Yamato, Jou, Koshirou, Sora, Takeru, Ken, Miyako, Iori, Daisuke . Takeru, Miyako were in tears. Their parents talked to each other quietly and consoled Satoe.

The funeral had ended 2 hours ago. Only 8 children were left there in front of a grave. Mimi's grave. 'A Sincere Angel' was carved on the grave and was signed by all the digidestined. They talked about her.

"Mimi was a spoilt child but she was the most cutest person I had ever met." Sora said solemnly. "Why? Why did it happen!" Hikari said. "I cant believe she's not there anymore!" Yamato said. "Yah, she was such a Happy- go- lucky child." Koshirou said. "I still remember," Jou said, "I still remember, during our first adventure, she tried living in a palace. She was so stubborn. She didn't want to leave it…" "Yah and then we came in," Taichi said, "We tried to tell her but she wouldn't pay any heed. She put us in those dungeons!" "Yet she cared about the two of you and I made her realise that." Sora said. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered this.

"And if you remember she was the one who kept us alive in the digiworld." Yamato said, "She brought all that stuff to the camp." "And you remember her soya beans with fried eggs!" Koshirou said with a bit of laughter as he remembered. The others smiled. "She saved us when we were in Toy Town!" Takeru said. "And her most favourite dialogue- My legs are hurting me! Cant we rest for a while!" Taichi said in a mocking female voice. Everybody laughed. "And you remember that day when you accidentally stepped into the bathroom?" Sora recollected. Koshirou and Taichi blushed and rubbed their head where they had been injured. The others laughed again. "If Mimi would not have been there then we could never be able to get on Numemon's ship!" Jou said.

"She was a very brave girl." Yamato said. "Yah, she was." Sora agreed. It was dusk already. They got up and joined their hands and closed their eyes. "Mimi, we all love you. May your soul rest in peace." They said.

"Good job." "Thank you, sir!" "Now let's start on our next target!"

I hope you liked it. please tell me! PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of you! If you want this story to continue I need at least 2 more reviews!


	3. Dark Masters

**Digidestined's Destiny. **

**Please review and tell me how was the 2nd chapter. If you do I'll give all those who reviewed something that they never thought of (be sure to leave your e- mail id if you want it!). I PROMISE! Really I do! In the last chapter I showed that Satoe and Suyoshi were in Japan. They came by the first plane and Mimi had some work to do so she came afterwards. **

**Thanks to Brownie and Kimi- Tateshi Piyu! I love both of you and **

**_Brownie 2923_- that pen name of yours is really cute and it makes me drool. (I love to eat bownies) don't worry! I wont eat you! Any ways, is 2923 your fav number or something? **

**_Kimi- Tateshi Priyal_- Hey pal, thanks. You are a great school mate. (Yes, she is my school friend.)**

**Enough of the compliments and let's start the story!**

**(Oh yah, I forgot to tell you that this whole story is dedicated to Ai Maeda and Kouji Wada. They both are my fav. Singers.)**

**Disclaimer- I own Digimon. Yes I do! In my dreams.**

**_3. Dark Masters_**

"I would like to know the reason the plane crashed." Ken asked. "Takeru said yesterday on the phone that he knew it." Hikari said. "Look, there he is!" Miyako pointed out. Takeru came running. "Hey, guyz! I've got something interesting for you." He shouted. He sat down besides Iori. "My mom did some investigation. She's a journalist, you know." Takeru added. Miyako nodded. "So, what did she find?" "She found out that," Takeru said fiddling with his bag pack, "That, this was not an accident." "WHAT!" everyone exclaimed. Daisuke gave a croak. (A/n: No! Daisuke can never be mature!) "It was a conspiracy!" he said. "A what!" Ken asked. "Conspiracy. Of who, you may ask." Takeru said, "Of the dark masters!" "Dark masters." Yamato muttered.

"How do you know?" Taichi raised a question. "Well, it's a very tricky thing, you see…" Takeru was talking. "No, we don't!" Daisuke cut in. "We don't, what?" Miyako asked. "We don't see what's so tricky in having a plane crash!" Daisuke said. "You tell me what happened, then." Takeru said. "Ok, the digimon dressed as a common tourist and then he said that he wanted to go to the Toilet and instead he went to the cockpit and strangled the pilot or threatened him or something." Daisuke said. "Wrong!" Takeru said. "Actually, before the crash there was no noise of the pilot being scared or troubled. It was only 2 seconds before the crash they heard "OH!" in a surprising kind of way." Takeru said. "So, it was the pilot's fault so then where do the Dark Masters come in, eh?" Hikari asked. "Wait for that I need to have Koshirou's help." Takeru said. "Yah and where is Koshirou?" Sora asked. "He'll be coming." Takeru said. "Tell us please, Takeru!" Iori said. Takeru gave sly smile and shook his head.

"Hey, Takeru! I've created it!" they heard someone yell. They looked back to see Koshirou. Koshirou sat down and opened his laptop. "Look!" he showed them a 3d picture of a plane. "Look, imagine this is a plane in which Mimi was travelling." He said. "Now look!" he pressed a button and some waves appeared. "Are these sound waves?" Jou asked adjusting his specks. "No but they are electromagnetic waves (A/N: Tell me if I'm right or wrong!)." Koshirou said. "So, then is this the cause?" Ken asked. "No it isn't! Wait!" Koshirou said. "The plane in which Mimi was travelling was wave proof!" (A/N: hey guyz, I know it's not possible but this is in near future. Mankind is progressing!)

"So, what was the cause?" Iori asked. Koshirou smirked. "The electromagnetic waves were just a reason to prove it a natural crash. The actual problem was," Koshirou pressed another button. A figure appeared. "What's that?" Sora asked. "Its our friend-" Koshirou was about to reply but was cut short but huge explosion.

Koshirou- What was that?

Miki- It's a conspiracy!

Mimi- I'm hungry!

Miki- Hush! You're dead!

Mimi- Why me!

Miki- Oh, just leave me alone to write! Is the story too slow for you? Just tell me and I'll make improvements! Buh- bye!


	4. Digiworld

**Thanks for all those who have reviewed!**

**Sweet Cari- You want to know who the dark master is? You'll find out when you'll read the story!**

**Digi-girl 101- I read your profile. You like digimon soo much? Me too! I love their Japanese songs! My fav singers are Ai Maeda and Kouji Wada, they both sing Digimon songs. I love their voice blah blah blah! I'm blabbering too much now! I do that every time at home! **

**My other fic- Japanese Mimi Digievolve to American Mimi. Please read and review. PLEASE! **

**Now, the story-**

**3. Digiworld**

"Koshirou!" Yamato cried out and jumped on Koshirou and pushed him away. There was a cloud of smoke and after 3 seconds it cleared. Koshirou went stiff. A huge branch from the willow tree above him had given away.

"Koshirou!" Miyako cried out. "Are you allright?" Hikari asked knelling besides him. Koshirou got up, his eyes widened. He looked at Yamato. "Th…thanks…thanks!" He whispered. Yamato nodded and smiled. "Relax!" he said. "Koshirou! What happened? Are you fine?" Taichi asked. Everyone gathered around him.

"Are you all right?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Can you remember me?"

"Say something, pal!"

"Anything!"

"Can I carry you home?"

"Is your ankle broken?"

Koshirou started laughing. Everyone stopped. "You guys! You're so worried about me! It's so sweet yet very humours!" He said. "Oh yah, you were saying something. 'Bout our friend! Who is it?" Taichi asked "its new Dark Master!" Koshirou said. Daisuke slapped his head and said "Not again!" Everyone fell down anime style. "Who's that?" Iori asked. "Gakmon!" Koshirou said. (A/N: Laugh! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! My sis suggested it! Love you Trish!)

Everyone turned silent. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Everyone laughed aloud. Miyako and Daisuke rolled on the grass. Sora, Hikari and Taichi laughed their heads off. Iori, Jou, Yamato and Ken laughed softly. Takeru smiled, so did Koshirou. "I know it's funny," Koshirou said trying to hold back his laughter but Daisuke pointed out to him and started laughing. Koshirou burst into laughter. "Stop it!" Koshirou said. "Now, let's get down to business!" Koshirou said. Everyone sat up at once. "I've collected some info about Gakmon!" Koshirou said typing busily. "Gakmon has the ability to send electromagnetic waves. According to the Digilegend, Gakmon's ancestors were born when Mankind had discovered electromagnetic waves. A scientist had discovered the digiworld too. Apparently, Gakmons attacked this scientist and they contracted some of electromagnetic energy. Their new genes emerged and they had a new attack emerged- the Elecwave Attack. By this they can send Electromagnetic waves to their opponent to lessen their power. Now there is only one Gakmon. He is the Dark Master now. He sent electromagnetic waves but saw it was not possible. So he switched to another plan. He stopped the propeller, with his hand and the plane couldn't fly now. In the pictures that came in the news paper the propeller was crumbled to pieces." Koshirou said.

Dead silence. "So, how do we defeat him?" Taichi asked. Koshirou sighed and shook his head. "I don't know." He said. "So are we all in trouble?" Daisuke asked. Koshirou nodded. "Poor Mimi!" Hikari whispered. "Hikari…" Takeru whispered, "Relax, we'll defeat that Gakmon!" Hikari smiled. "Thanks." "I know! Why not we go to the digimon world to defeat him!" Daisuke said. "You know we can't open the Digiport." Koshirou said. "Let's try at least!" Miyako said. "Ok." Koshirou said. "Digiport, open!" Miyako shouted. They waited in silence. Total silence. There was a beeping noise. Miyako's face lit up. "WE DID IT! The digiport opened." Everyone cheered. "Now, let's go!" Iori said cheerfully.

When they entered the Digiworld-

SILENCE.

No one moved. They stood there. What met their eyes was terrible. Hikari gasped. "Oh my gosh." Sora whispered. Everyone was too astounded to move. This was not the Digiworld. This was not…

The scene before them was horrible. The sky was dark grey and red. (A/N: sorry to interrupt but grey and red means just after the horizon line it is red and slowly grey colour mingles and forms a dark sight) The sand was dark. There was only a tree in sight and it was burned black and was empty. "Digital world? This is the digital world? No!" Ken ran in the sand and slide down to his knees. "Ken, relax." Miyako said softly as tears filled her eyes. No, this was not the digimon world. NO! Hikari couldn't believe this. The Digimon world? "Koshirou are you sure this is the Digimon world?" Taichi turned to Koshirou. Koshirou was stunned. "Sora?" they heard a voice. Piyomon advanced towards them. She was covered with bruises. "Piyomon!" Sora ran to Piyomon.

"Yamato!" "Takeru!" "Iori!" "Jou!" "Koshirou!" "Miyako!" "Ken!" "Daisuke!" "Taichi!" "Hikari!" They all looked back to see their partner Digimons. "Tailmon!" "Armandimon!" "Gabumon!" "Agumon!" "Hawkmon!" "Gomamon!" "Tentomon!" "Veemon!" "Patamon!" "Wormmon!"

Palmon came running. "Where's Mimi?" she asked. Everyone turned quiet. "Hikari! Where's Mimi?" Palmon asked. "Where's Mimi, Sora?" she asked. "Ah…Palmon, ah," Sora didn't know how to explain this. "Palmon, ah, Mimi is…is… She's in America!" Sora said. Everyone gasped. "Sorry, guys!" Sora started crying. Hikari's eyes burned and tears flowed out of them. Palmon looked confused. Taichi walked to Palmon. "Ah, Palmon, you see Mimi was coming from America and her, her plane crashed…" Taichi trailed off. Palmon's eyes widened. "Mimi?" she whispered. "MIMI!" Palmon cried out. She ran away. "PALMON!" Tailmon called her but Palmon didn't turn. "Hikari." Tailmon looked at Hikari who looked very grave.

"They're here." "Yes, master. Should I deal with them?" "No! Wait I want to see what they do." "Anyway, who's the next one?" "The blond…"

**Miki: Did you like it?**

**Yamato: Miki, I'm dying to know what is next!**

**Miki: If you want to know then review! **

**Yamato: I can't review! I'm in this story!**

**Miki: Then play your harmonica!**

**Yamato: OK!**

**Miki: Thank you all who have read this story. Yamato!**

**Yamato: Oh! YAH! Thank you!**

**Yamato and Miki: Buh- bye!**


	5. Second Death

**I am happy to know that I have a fanatic! It is Digi- girl! Sorry, Digi- Girl! Just joking!**

**I am happy that you loved my story so much. I feel so nice! Thanks for your support. Ad all those who have and are reading this story. I'm thankful to you. I'm not as good as the others on this site. I hope I keep you entertaining!**

**Now I think I'll get to the point. I've played around enough! The story!**

**Disclaimer- I don not own Digimon nor do I own Koshirou's laptop. I'm willing to trade! **

**5. The second death**

"Digiworld? This is the Digiworld?" Hikari whispered. She looked at the others who were thinking the same thing. "Palmon!" they heard. Sora knelt besides Palmon who was too shocked. "Mimi gone, Mimi gone, Mimi gone, Mimi gone." She muttered. "Palmon, you can't be sad like this! Mimi's soul will not get peace if she sees you like this." Sora said. Palmon got up. "GAKMON! I'LL TAKE REVENGE! REVENGE FOR MIMI'S DEATH!" Palmon shouted. Everyone was shocked to see Palmon like this. "I think we better go back home and discuss this whole thing…" Yamato was cut short by a voice.

"HIKARI! TAKERU!" they heard. They turned back to see Willis. (A/N: Digi- Girl, another blond!)

"Willis!" Hikari said. Willis stopped, panting hard. "I heard what had happened and I'm sorry!" he said. Hikari smiled. "It's all right!" she said. Willis smiled but then he looked around. "Isn't it bad?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "We were about to go to someone's house and sort out this situation." Takeru said. "Why don't you come with us?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah sure, but what will my mother say if she knows that I'm in Japan now?" Willis said. Everyone laughed. "You do one thing. Call up your mom in America and tell her that you are going to Japan! You'll be there in a minute!" Takeru said jokingly. Everyone laughed.

They decided to go to Taichi's house. (A/N: if you see in the first season they show Taichi's house and a ferries wheel in front of it. It is a huge building and there is a big road in front of it. Picture that.)

Willis looked at the ferries wheel. "You like it?" Iori asked. Willis nodded.

They passed the ferries wheel.

"Ready?" "Yes, master!" "NOW!"

Takeru heard a creak and looked back to see the huge ferries wheel approaching towards him. Takeru was stunned. Then he felt as if he was flying in the air and he felt his head hit the ground. There was a huge crash and silence. Then he heard "YAMATO!"

Takeru sat down. Tears flowed from Hikari's eyes. Miyako was too stunned. Ken was comforting her. Iori looked at Takeru. He felt bad. He went and sat besides him. They were waiting outside the ICU. Taichi paced along the corridor. Sora was comforting Hikari. Daisuke was quiet. Willis looked at Takeru feeling bad for him. Jou too was pacing along the corridor. Koshirou was quiet. He didn't say a word.

Mr. Ishida rushed in. "Yamato! Where!" He asked. Jou took him over to a corner and talked to him. "Yamato!" they heard. They turned to see Natsuko. Sora explained her situation. She turned to Takeru and hugged him.

Mr. Ishida walked to Takeru. "Takeru, did Yamato save you?" he asked. Everyone knew it was a silly question but now it was a very big one. Takeru's eyes filled and he nodded. He ruffled his son's hair. (A/N: I know they are not legally son and dad but it seems so sweet!)

The door of the ICU opened. The doctor came out.

"Doctor, is he all right?"

"How is he?"

"Tell us, doc! Tell us!"

The doctor raised his palm for silence. "Just wait for a sec." He said gently. He took Mr Ishida aside and fell into deep conversion. Mr. Ishida walked to them.

They waited in silence.

He shook his head.

Sora choked. Hikari couldn't believe it. Miyako started crying. Takeru's face was pale and his face was emotionless. Iori's eyes widened. Ken was too shocked. Taichi was stunned to hear that his beat friend was…was… Natsuko gave a cry and ran inside the room.

She ran to the side of the bed. She slumped to her knees and cried on her son's hand. The others entered slowly to see Yamato. He was covered with wires and bandages. Takeru walked to his brother's bedside. Not a tear in his eyes, no expression on his face. Takeru stood there staring at his brother's dead body. Mr. Ishida walked over to Natsuko and comforted her.

A tear slipped Taichi's cheek. This was exactly like at Mimi's funeral. He remembered how much all of them had cried. They were stunned to hear that Mimi was dead. It was just like this! Now the Guardian of Sincerity and Friendship were no more.

Sora cried and cried. She, Taichi and Yamato were best of friends. Hikari was scared. It couldn't be happening! First Mimi, then Yamato then who?

Takeru just stared. His mind had stopped working. He was confused. He chuckled. Everyone looked at him. Takeru giggled. "Come on, Yamato! Don't play with me. And Mimi? Where are you hiding? You still like to play hide and seek, eh? You both are great. Don't play such games with me! Ha! Mimi? Where are you hiding? Yamato get up. You scared us all already!" Takeru said. Natsuko's eyes widened. She took him in her arms and hugged him.

Willis walked at Takeru and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Look, mom! They are still playing games! Dad, Yamato listens to you. Tell him to get up, will you? Mom, call Mimi and tell her this is enough! She can't be playing such games!" he said. Everyone in the room was silent. They didn't know how to answer Takeru.

Taichi walked to the door. His fist banged the window sill. "Takeru, we'll take revenge on whoever did this to Mimi and Yamato!" he whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Miki: Sniff Sniff**

**Hikari: Did you get a cold?**

**Miki: No, Hikari, I'm crying.**

**Hikari: Oh!**

**Miki: Tell me did you like it?**

**Hikari: Poor Yamato!**

**Miki: Now, here's a question for you guys-**

**Who do you like more?**

**Takeru or Yamato?**

**Be sure to answer!**

**Hikari: Takeru, of course!**

**Miki: Aww, shut up! **

**Goes inside for a cup of tea.**


	6. No Hope Left

**New Chapter! Tell me am I updating fast or not? School will be starting in a month and my updates may be slow! Ok, heres a new chapter-**

**Disclaimer- Mr. Akiyoshi Hongo, here have a cup of tea and please fulfil my demands.**

**6. No Hope Left.**

"First Mimi, then Yamato! First Mimi, then Yamato!" Hikari thought. "Who will be next?" "We gotta do something!" she heard. She looked back to see Taichi. They all met at Koshirou's place. Takeru was still shaken by the incident he didn't speak a word to anyone. "Takeru." Ken clapped his hand on his back. "You gotta open yourself to you and that will decrease you burden." He said. Takeru just stared at him. Koshirou's mother entered with cookies and lemonade and some apples. "Would you mind cutting the apples. I've to go out and I have no time. You can eat them. There are more in the kitchen! And I'm soo sorry, Takeru and you all." She said. "It's ok, Ma'am!' Taichi said. Koshirou's mother left the room.

"Stupid Gakmon! He killed Mimi and Yamato." Sora said. Iori looked at Takeru. "Takeru, here have some!" he gave him some apples looking into his eyes. Takeru looked away. "Yah! I kill him! No! I'll kill myself! Without Yamato what is the use of living." Takeru shouted. Hikari looked into his eyes. They were emotionless and pale. They had no sparkle in them and they looked life less. He picked up a knife in the corner the room and held it to his neck. "TAKERU!" everybody shouted and ran to him. Takeru took a deep breath and then…

Natsuko weeped. "What is this going on! Why, Takeru? Why?" she sobbed. "he was hypnotised!" Hikari said. Everyone looked at her. "He was what?" Iori asked. "you mean Gakmon hypnotised him?" Ken asked. "Yah! So, Gakmon was somewhere there?" Jou asked. "Maybe he could hypnotise us from long distance!" Daisuke said. "No! Wait! One of us is!" Taichi said. "No! I'm not from Gakmon's side nor is anybody here!" Iori cried out. "Relax!" Taichi said. "Yah, we can't be from his side!" Ken replied calmly. "Hey, let's go outside!" Miyako said. "It's unsafe!" Ken said. "NO!" they stepped outside.

They were walking when they saw a crowd. They ran to it. "What happened?" Taichi asked. "A body of a boy was found." He said. Taichi got a better view of the body and his eyes widened. He smirked and turned around. He walked to the group. "Come here!" he said. They all walked. He clutched Iori's hand.

Everyone gasped. They looked at Iori who flinched. He turned and ran. Taichi ran behind him so did the others. They caught up with him and Taichi pushed him against the wall of a dark alley. "You! Tell me who you are!" he said. Iori looked at him confused. "Tell us!" Taichi shouted. Iori smiled and started laughing. "Yes, you are right. I'm not Iori Hida!" he said. Taichi backed away. Iori smirked and ran away. "Hey! Wait!" Taichi called but he ran away.

"Iori!" Miyako shouted and ran back to the crowd. She saw him lying with blood splattered all over. Miyako sobbed. Hikari placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Sora looked at Iori and turned her gaze away. "poor Iori!" they suddenly heard a scream. They looked back to see Mrs. Hida and his grandpa. "Mrs. Hida!" Sora ran to her to support her as she was going to pass out.

Iori was rushed to the hospital but met the same fate as Yamato and Mimi and Takeru. Now it was only the 8 of them- Taichi, Sora, Jou, Koshirou, Hikari, Daisuke, Ken and Miyako. "This is not fair! How can everybody die like this! We gotta stop this Gakmon!" Hikari said. "Yah, who knows any one of us may be next!" Taichi said. Sora sighed. "I can't believe it! this can't be happening!" she said. "What are we gonna do? Nobody can help us! This can't be happening!" she began to cry. "Sora, don't cry!" Taichi comforted her but Sora started crying more.

"I wonder what's happening…" Hikari said, "I wonder what's happening. I never thought that this would happen. When we were small we had no cares in our life and we lived a free life. There was nothing like fear. We never sensed the threats waiting for us in the future. We never thought this would happen. Our world has suddenly changed. One minute you are playing with your friend the other minute you find her dead. It's so horrible when life changes so suddenly." Everybody was silent. They knew what Hikari was trying to say.

It's true that this all happened so suddenly that they did not get a chance to do something. First Mimi then Yamato then Takeru and now Iori. Who was the next one?

Ken looked up at the ceiling and whispered so softly that nobody could hear. He said, "Osamu, show us the way out of this!"

Miyako looked around. Now there were only 3 girls left. Mimi was her best friend. She always admired her and wished that she was her sister.

Hikari was feeling sad. Her four good friends were gone. They were gone for ever. Nobody could replace them now.

Sora never felt like this. Mimi was her best friend and on the other hand Yamato too was a good friend of hers. Takeru was very sweet and like her own brother and Iori was like her second brother after Takeru.

Taichi felt the loos of his best friend. Yamato was always with him. He missed him terribly.

Jou remembered how Iori was very friendly to him. He always wanted to be his friend. At first he never got to introduce himself to Jou but he did it.

To Koshirou everyone was special. May it be Yamato, Mimi , Takeru or Iori. He had a good friend in all of them.

Daisuke felt bad. Takeru was his best friend. How could he loose him!

Subconsciously, all of them said the same things in their hearts-

"Mimi, Yamato, Takeru and Iori, we will take revenge on your death!"

**Miki: whew! That was over!**

**Daisuke: What's gonna be next?**

**Miki: keep reading, monkey boy!**

**Daisuke: did you call me monkey boy?**

**Miki: Yes! Please review and tell me where I am going wrong. **


	7. If the Light Fades away?

**A new chapter! A new chapter! Is this story getting in interesting? Tell me! **

**Digi- girl- Be Kind To Small Children! Jus Jokin! Monkey Girls!**

**Disclaimer- When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind, I don't own Digimon!**

**7. If the Light Fades Away?**

"Hikari. come here for dinner!" Mrs. Yagami called her. "I'm not hungry!" Hikari said. She sat on her bed. Mrs. Yagami sighed and pointed out to Taichi go and bring her. Taichi nodded and walked to his room. He climbed you the Bunk bed and tapped Hikari. "Hikari, come for dinner." Taichi said. Hikari did not reply. "Hikari!" Taichi said and tapped her again. "I don't wanna!" Hikari said. "You have to!" Taichi said. "NO!" Hikari cried out. Taichi fumed and slapped Hikari. Hikari was stunned. Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry!" Taichi said looking at his sister cry.

"And Mimi, you know yesterday I ate spaghetti that my mom had made and I'll tell you it was delicious! I've even bought a new dress. It is just like the one you had. You know the long sleeved one with frills. But mine is blue and your was red! " Miyako said. "Yamato, you know, I really miss your music! And Takeru you know, that fishing hat of yours, I saw exactly the same hat!" Miyako laughed. "Iori, I saw a movie yesterday. It was on Kendo and I remembered you!"

Miyako stared at the four graves. 'A Sincere Angel', 'Guardian Of Friendship', 'Ray Of Hope' And 'The Kendo Master' (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else!) Miyako chuckled a bit at Iori's name. It was Hikari's choice. "Miyako." She heard. She looked back to see Ken. "What are you doing here?" Ken asked. Miyako smiled. "I felt lonely so I came here to talk to them." Miyako pointed out to the graves.

s"At 10:30 in the night?" Ken chuckled. Miyako smiled. "It's not safe for you to be out in the night!" he said. Miyako looked at he graves, "I know but what are you doing here?" she asked Ken. "I was feeling lonely so I came on too!" Ken said. "Oh!" "Why is this happening?" Ken said. "Yah, it's bad" "I think we better go home." Ken said. "Yah, we'd better." Miyako said.

Natsuko clutched the photo of Yamato and Takeru. She cried and cried. Her two precious jewels were lost! Nobody could replace them! "Oh, Takeru and Yamato! why did you both leave me? Why? Why?" she whispered.

Satoe just sat there. Ever since Mimi's death she had not spoken a word. Suyoshi tried to cheer her up but he too was very fond of his little princess. "Suyoshi, can we visit Mimi's grave tomorrow?" Satoe asked. Suyoshi turned silent. "Yes, dear." He said.

Taichi, Sora, Hikari, Jou, Koshirou, Ken, Miyako and Daisuke stood there. They looked at the ruined Digimonworld. "So from where do we start?" Daisuke asked. "From Gakmon!" Hikari said. "Why don't we spread into groups?" Ken suggested. "We'll do it 2-2 each!" Taichi said. "Me and Sora will go in that direction; Ken and Miyako in that direction; Koshirou and Jou in that one and Daisuke and Hikari there!" Taichi ordered. Everyone scattered.

Koshirou followed Jou. "So, let's ask those Digimons there!" Jou said pointing out to some Digimons. "Yah!" Koshirou ran to the Digimons.

"Ken!" Miyako screamed. Ken came running. "Wh…What happened?" Ken stammered. Miyako pointed to a dead Digimon. Ken flinched. "Oh my gosh!" Ken exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!" Miyako said.

"Taichi, are you sure this is the digimonworld?" Sora asked. Taichi nodded. He called out, "AGUMON! PIYOMON!" Sora started calling their names. "AGUMON! PIYOMON!"

Hikari looked around. "Hey, Daisuke, look here!" Hikari exclaimed. Daisuke came running. Hikari pointed out to some green slime. "Eww, what's that?" Daisuke asked. "I don't know but I think we should follow it!" Hikari said as she followed the trail of the slime. Daisuke ran behind her. "Hey! Hikari, are you sure about this?" Daisuke asked. Hikari stopped. "yah! I'm sure!" she said. "Hikari. I don't think we should do this…" Hikari cut in. "I wanna get to the bottom of this and if you don't wanna come then don't come!" Hikari shouted. Daisuke was taken back from this sudden burst.

Hikari's eyes soften. "I'm sorry!" she whispered. "It's ok!" Daisuke said. "I'm soo scared and angry. Mimi and Takeru were my best friends. I dontknow what has happened but I feel very angry. It's just coming out! The anger! It's just boiling and…I'm sorry!" Hikari said. "It's ok, Hikari. I'll come with you. I've too lost an elder sister and a best friend!" Daisuke said.

They followed the trail and reached a cave. "Should we go inside?" Daisuke asked. "I'm going!" Hikari said. Daisuke followed her. 'What has happened to her? She was soo cheerful before. She must miss them terribly!' Daisuke thought. They entered the cave. It was dark and they put on their torches. "Ahh, it's so cold!" Daisuke exclaimed. They saw the slime trailed it was shiny. Daisuke looked around. "What is this place?" he thought.

"Hikari, aren't you scared?" Daisuke asked. Hikari didn't answered. He tapped her on her shoulder. Hikari screamed. Daisuke screamed. Both of them stopped. "Why did you scare me like that?" Hikari asked. "Sorry!" Daisuke said. "Look! There's something there!" Hikari pointed to a mass of green stuff. "Slime, may be!" Daisuke said. "Come!" Hikari said. "Hey, I think it's not safe to go there!" Daisuke said but Hikari wouldn't listen to him.

Hikari went near it. Daisuke followed her. "Look her it is…" she was cut off by the slime rising. "HIKARI!" Daisuke shouted and pushed her. A huge monster stood in front of them. "Muvahahahahahahahahaha! So you are the Digidestined!" he roared. "Get away!" Daisuke said. The monster looked at them. "I'll kill you here and then the master will be proud of me!" he said. "He means Gakmon!" Daisuke whispered.

The monsters eyes narrowed and looked at Hikari. "I'll finish you off first!" he said and lifted his hands. Hikari stood there stunned. She was next, she was the one to die.

"SLIME BOOMB!" the monster shouted and a huge green light shot out. Hikari closed her eyes waiting for the light to touch her. But it never did. She opened her eyes to look at Daisuke on the ground. "DAISUKE!" she shouted and kneeled besides him. "Daisuke! Get up! Daisuke!" she looked around but the monster had disappeared. Daisuke's eye lids opened a bit. "Hikari," he said in a feeble voice. "Are you all right?" Hikari's eyes filled with tears. "Daisuke! Why did you? Oh, Daisuke! Hold on! I'll call for help. just hold on, Daisuke!" Daisuke smiled feebly.

Hikari took out her D-3 and signalled for others. "Hey, look! Someone's signalling us!" Ken said. Miyako looked at her D-3. "Look! It's from there!" they ran on the direction. Taichi and Sora got it on their Digivices. Koshirou and Jou ran at once. They reached at the cave entranced. "LOOK!" Miyako pointed out to Sora and Taichi. they gathered there. "Who sent it?' Taichi asked. "Since, Hikari and Daisuke are not there. It must be them! Let's go in!" Ken said. "They must be in trouble!" Jou said. They all raced in the cave.

**Miki: Ahh… 7th chapter over!**

**Ken: Hey, you sure like to create tension!**

**Miki: I like too touch people's hearts! Bye and keep reviewing!**


	8. Dear Daisuke

**Digidestiny**

**To the guys who read it and don't review. Please review.**

**Digi- girl- I will try to update as fast as I can!**

**Disclaimer- Here's the plan, tonite we'll break in Akiyoshi Hongo's home and steal the **

**8. Dear Daisuke.**

"Daisuke! Hold on, the others are coming!" Hikari cried as Daisuke's eyes began to close a little. "Daisuke! Hold on, please. You saved me and now you can't die! No you can't! You can't die!" Hikari cried. "Hi…hi... Hikari, get out of here. You need to get out this place!" Daisuke said feebly. "NO! The others are coming and I'm not leaving you!" Hikari said.

"Leaving who?"

Hikari looked up to stare into those wonderful auburn eyes. "Taichi!" Hikari cried out. "Hey, sis! Jou will you take care of Daisuke?" Taichi requested Jou. Jou adjusted his glasses and kneeled besides Daisuke. "Daisuke, tell me where does it hurt?" he asked. Daisuke pointed to his leg. Jou with his doctor skills lifted Daisuke without hurting him. Koshirou helped him. "Let's get out of here!"

They found their way out of the cave and set Daisuke down on a soft spot that they could find. It was behind a big bush to hide from any enemies. Jou started his work. He looked at Daisuke's leg. He pressed the spot but Daisuke didn't budge. Daisuke was asleep. Jou did something and almost flinched.

"Ah…Taichi come here." He said. Taichi walked to Jou. He took Taichi in a corner and they fell into deep conversion. Taichi came back and cheerfully said. "Let's take Daisuke home!" He said. "Ok…" Hikari found it strange for Taichi to be so jolly.

They transported out of the Digiworld. "Digiport close!" Miyako shouted.

"We'll take Daisuke home!" Taichi said as he pulled Jou with him. Jou had Daisuke on his back. "Wait, Tai!" Hikari said. "Where are you going?" she asked. Taichi looked back. "To Daisuke's house!" he said as if this was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "No, you aren't!" Hikari said. "Tell me, Taichi!" she said. "I said we are going to his house, isn't it, Jou?"

"The hospital!" Jou said.

"The, what-?" Hikari asked.. "And we better go fast or else it we would be late!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sora whispered.

They raced to the hospital. Koshirou went outside to call at the Motomiya residence. Mr and Mrs. Motomiya came running. Jun was in tears. "Daisuke! Where is he?" Mrs. Motomiya asked. The doctor came out.

"Doctor, is he all right?"

The doctor smiled. "He's all right," everyone sighed in relief, "But," everyone stopped. "His legs are paralysed." Jun choked. "Dai can't walk?" Jun's eyes were red and puffy. She ran into the room and looked at Daisuke who was asleep. The others entered. They stood besides his bed. His eyes opened. "Oh, Daisuke!" Jun cried and wiped her tears.

Daisuke smiled feebly. "I'm glad that you are worried about me." He said in a weak voice. Jun smiled. "Daisuke, how are you feeling?" Sora asked. "Nauseating" Daisuke replied. "Do you want to puke?" Taichi asked. Daisuke nodded. Taichi reached out for a basin near him and put it under Daisuke's chin.

Daisuke sat up a bit and vomited. Taichi then cleaned the violet- brown haired teen's mouth with a tissue. "You can work as a nurse!" Daisuke said. Everyone laughed a bit. "How can I, monkey boy? I'm a boy!" Taichi said. "Ahh! I feel like stretching a bit!" Daisuke stretched out and suddenly stopped. He looked at everyone in surprise.

"HEY! What happened?" he said and stretched his hand to feel his legs. He felt them. "Jun, they seem very strange. It's like I'm feeling someone else's legs. What happened? Taichi, Tell me! Mom, dad tell me." Daisuke cried out.

Koshirou came forward and put his hand on his shoulder. "Ahh, Daisuke, you see…" "What, Koshirou?" "Your legs, they are…are…paralysed." Koshirou said in pain. Daisuke's eyes widened. He looked at Jun and then at his mom and dad. "Is it true? Mom, is it? I…my…legs are paralysed?" He asked. Mrs. Motomiya hugged her son.

Daisuke looked at Hikari. "Hikari! I'm glad you're all right!" he said. "Daisuke, aren't you feeling sad?" Sora asked. Daisuke shook his head. "Hikari is all right and that is all I want! I'm glad I saved you!" Daisuke said cheerfully. 'Even though he looks cheerful, he is not showing the awful pain he feels inside.' Hikari thought.

In a few weeks, Daisuke learned how to control a wheel chair. He was still happy and cheerful.

Ken decided to visit Daisuke. He took a bus from Tamachi. He looked at door. "Motomiya" was written on it. he pressed the bell. Jun opened the door. "Hi, is Daisuke fine?" Ken asked. Jun nodded and let him in. "He got up just now." She said as she led him to Daisuke's room. "Ken," she stopped.

"What?" Ken asked. "Jun, Daisuke isn't talking at all. He feels the pain but he's not showing it. he doesn't talk to anyone. He tries to show his cheerful face but he can't hide his pain from me. I'm worried. When I talk to him about it he avoids the topic. Please help him, Ken!" she said with tears in her eyes. Ken smiled.

Jun was a nice girl. Underneath that sarcastic façade she had put she did really care for her dear little brother. "Ok, Jun, I will try to talk to him. You take care of yourself!" Ken said assuring her. Jun smiled. She led him to his room. Ken knocked. Daisuke looked back t the door turning his wheelchair. "Who's there?" he asked. "Dai, Ken has come to see you." Jun said. "Jus wait!" Daisuke said as he wiped his tear hastily. "Come in!" he said. Ken entered. "Hi!" "Hi!" "I'll go." Jun said as she closed the door behind her.

Ken looked at Daisuke. "Daisuke," He said, "Daisuke, how are you feeling?" he asked. Daisuke looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine why not!" Daisuke gave a cheerful reply. "No you don't!" Ken said. Daisuke looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?' he asked. "You can hide your feelings from the others but you can't from me!" Ken said sternly.

"Ahh…Ken, I don't know what-" Daisuke said but Ken cut in. "NO! Daisuke, you can't do it. You have to tell me! If you keep hiding your feelings then you break! Your heart will break!" Ken said. Daisuke looked at Ken and slowly his eyes filled with tears. "Ken, your right, I can't. I'm so sad from loosing my legs! But I am also happy cuz' Hikari is safe!" he said and tears flowed down his eyes. "Takeru was such a nice friend of mine. Even if we were rivals at some point I really liked. Mimi was like an elder sister to me. I looked up to Yamato as a model."

Ken kneeled down and said. "Daisuke, not matter how cranky you are you are really sweet!" Ken said. Daisuke chuckled. "Thanks, Ken!" he said. He felt better after talking to Ken. Ken was so nice and trustful. He was a very nice friend. "You know something?" Daisuke asked Ken. "What?" "Your sweet too! Your so nice en. No wonder you have the crest of Kindness!" Daisuke said causing Ken to smile at his naïve but sweetness.

"Hello, Miyako. How are you?" "I'm fine, you?" "I'm fine!" "It's bad!" "Yah, how can everything end like this?" "I wonder what will happen next." "I'm scared." "Me too!" "Oh, it's lunch time!" "I'll call you afterwards!" "Buh- bye!" "Bye!"

Sora placed the phone down and sighed. "God, help us!" she sighed.

"You fool! They got away!" "I'm sorry, master. I wanted to please you so…" "Quiet! You will be punished afterwards! Now get out of my sight! I'll get you, Digidestines!"

**Miki: There you are- the 8th chapter!**

**Sora: So who was I talking to?**

**Miki: To Miyako.**

**Sora: I thought I was talking to Hikari.**

**Miki: Oh, you're great!**

**Sora: You too.**

**Miki: Thanks.**

**Sora: are you all right?**

**Miki: No, I'm tired!**

**Sora: Have a cup of tea.**

**Miki: Sure…and Keep reviewing. I won't update till I have at least 1 review! Please review if you want me to go on! **


	9. The Next Victim

**Digidestiny.**

**Hey, guys I'm here with the 9th chapter. Read and enjoy and be sure to review!**

**Once again, thanks to Digi-girl!**

**Disclaimer- I would love to own Digimon but I don't!**

**9. The Next Victim**

"Ok, Hikari, let's start!" Taichi said as he got ready to race against his little sister. "Ok, I challenge you that I will win!" Hikari said. Taichi smirked. " Oh no, you won't!" he said. "Ok, let's see!" Hikari said as she stood with her chin high in the air. "On your mark, get set, goooo!" Taichi said as he and Hikari started to run. Taichi ran faster but suddenly Hikari took over and she ran faster than him. "You chicken?" she asked and smirked. Taichi gave her an angry look.

He tried to catch up with her but his sister was too fast for him. "Hey, Taichi is a turtle! Taichi is a turtle! Ya yaya ya ya!" she sang. "Oh yah? I'll get you!" Taichi shouted and ran faster. He panted and panted. Hikari ran as if she was in the air. She saw the finishing line and took a deep breath and reached for it.

"Yaaay! I win!" she shouted as she crossed it. She stopped there panting heavily. Taichi stopped in his tracks. "I win! I win! I win! I win!" she sang. Taichi fumed. "Oh yah!" "Yah!" Hikari stuck her tongue out at Taichi.

"Miss Yagami, you won, congratulations. Here is your prize!" A man said and handed her a trophy. Taichi narrowed his eyes, jealous. Hikari gave him a sweet smile and said, "Thank you!" The man smiled kindly at her and handed her the prize. Hikari put her hand forward to receive it. As soon as the she touched it everything darkened in front of Taichi. Taichi looked around. "Hikari! Where are you?" His voice echoed but there was no reply. "HIKARI!" He shouted and he heard a scream.

"Ha! You think you can avoid Gakmon?" a cold voice as cold as frost said and followed an icy laugh. "Taichi! Help! Taichi!" Hikari screamed. Taichi's eyes widened. He couldn't see Hikari and all he could hear was her screams. "Taichi! Taichi, help!" she screamed. Taichi eyes turned moist. "Hikari!" he shouted and ran into the darkness to search for his dear little sister.

Taichi opened his eyes. He was sweating furiously. He looked around. "Hikari!" was he thought first. He climbed up to see Hikari fast asleep. Taichi gave a sigh and brushed the dishevelled brown bangs off Hikari's face. He smiled and assured himself that it was a dream. He ran his hand through his brown hair and climbed down. He yawned and sank into his bed. He closed his eyes but his mind won't enter his Lala land. He couldn't sleep. He got up. He wanted some fresh air. So, he got up. He made his way through the passage to the living room. He opened the French windows and stepped out. He leaned on to the railings. His eyes scanned the starry sky.

He might be the next victim. He never knew what was going to happen to him. He wished this all was over and it was only a dream. He wished that someone would bring back Mimi, Yamato, Iori and Takeru. He knew that this would never happen. Taichi brushed his brown bangs away and sighed.

He wondered what the others were doing now. He, Hikari, Ken, Miyako, Koshirou, Jou and Sora were the only digidestines left. He shuddered. He had a bad feeling about tomorrow. Then he shrugged himself and walked back to his bed. He stretched himself and went to sleep.

Sora stared at their photo. She remembered their first adventure. They had taken the photo on their last day in the Digiworld. She never thought that this would happen. She was soo carefree then but now it was like there was always something bad on every step of her life. That carefree feeling had withered away. She had lost her feeling of happiness

Her life had become colourless, dull! She was not the cheerful Sora anymore. The Sora who used to cheer people, the one who used to act like a big sister. She always thought it was her responsibility to look after all her friends. But now she was just in darkness. She had lost her best friends…

Daisuke sighed. He couldn't believe it. He could never walk again! Never! No more soccer. Soccer! Soccer was his life. The first time he met his best friend, Ken, was as rivals in the soccer field. At least his dream of playing against Ken had been fulfilled. He smiled as he thought of Hikari.

He was glad that she was fine. He remembered how he was jealous of Takeru at first when he came to know that Hikari was Takeru's close friend but slowly slowly he began liking Takeru and Takeru in return liked Daisuke. They were best friends but Takeru was no more.

Koshirou typed furiously on his laptop. He searched for Gennai's mails. He couldn't get in contact with him. Gennai was the only one who could help them but there seem to be some trouble finding him.

He looked at the time. It was 1:30. He couldn't call up now. Everyone would be asleep. He would have to wait but it was highly possible that during these 8 hours anything could happen.

But if he phoned now then he would disturb them all. He hoped that Taichi would lift the phone. He shrugged himself. Nothing would happen. He looked at his laptop as a small window appeared. "_Koshirou, the world is in trouble_!" was the message on it.

"Gennai!" he exclaimed. He started typing back. _Gennai, we need your help!_ He wrote. A reply came back. _Koshirou, you must stop this Gakmon. He is going to attack your world. You can destroy him. You have to_ and all went blank. Koshirou gasped. _Gennai! Gennai! You have to what? Gennai! Are you all right? _No response. Koshirou sunk back into his chair. Gennai, what happened to him?

He lifted his phone and dialled Taichi's number. He prayed that Taichi would lift it but the engage tone kept coming. He mentally smacked himself on the head for his foolishness. Taichi's phone had been engage. Taichi said so himself yesterday. It seemed that his line had been cut the other day due to some technical problems. He decided on Sora. He looked at the time, it was1:40 am.

Dialling Sora's number, he sank back into his seat. Nobody seemed to be lifting it up. It kept ringing. Koshirou sighed. They were asleep but he didn't know that some of his friends had trouble sleeping and they were awake at the moment. He himself was sleepy. He drew his curtains and shut down his laptop and sank into those soft sheets that he had been longing for…

He groggily woke up. He looked around. He could have betted that someone was knocking on his door. He got up and sleepily walked to the door. He reached for the door knob and opened it. He looked up into brown eyes shining strangely.

"What, mom?" he asked. She was panting. She caught her breath and then took him by his hand. Koshirou's eyes hurt as they met bright sunlight. It was morning already? He wanted to sleep more! "Koshirou!" she said snapping him out of his thoughts, "One of your friends…" "What about them?" he asked. "She was…was found murdered in her room…"

It took him some time to register what she had said. When he did, his eyes widened and he stared at her. He was dumb with bewilderment. His voice didn't give him any aid and then suddenly his voice flowed out of his throat.

"**WHAT**!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Miki: How was this one? Tell me if this story is going too slow or something and where I am going wrong. **

**Koshirou: What was that?**

**Miki: You'll have to read the story then! Anyway, (Turning sweet) Ah, Koshirou, can I have your laptop?**

**Koshirou: Ok, but give it to me afterwards, I have to write something.**

**Miki: No! I want to have it for ever! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Koshirou: No (To Miki)! You guyz keep on reviewing!**


	10. Who murdered Whom?

**Digidestiny**

**kingdom 219- Keep reading!**

**Digi girl- Keep reading!**

**Here I am with the next chapter! I recommend that you read this chapter in a quiet place. And read it alone. That will give you best results. **

**Then tell me how you felt.**

**I'm changing the rating to T cuz this one contains a murder scene! **

**10. Who murdered whom? **

Koshirou stood there, stunned. "MOM! No! What… who?" he stuttered. "Koshirou, it's true!" Mrs. Izumi cried. "And you know who did it?" she asked. "Who, mom?" Koshirou asked.

"Me"

"WHAT!" Koshirou's mother's teeth grew sharp. "MOM!" Koshirou screamed. "MOM! What happened to you!" Koshirou shouted and backed up a little. His mother advanced towards him. "Muvahahahahahahahahahah! You can't hide from me!" Mrs. Izumi cried as she advanced towards Koshirou.

Koshirou stumbled over the couch. He fell on it. Mrs. Izumi walked slowly towards him. Koshirou looked around but he couldn't escape. He shouted for his dad but in vain. Mrs. Izumi smirked. She got closer and closer and closer…

Koshirou opened his eyes. "Oh my!" he looked around. He was in his room. He was sweating furiously. He sunk back into his pillow. His night mare was terrifying. His mom had been possessed by Gakmon.

He looked at the time. It was 3:30. He got up. He heard someone knocking the door. He walked to the door and touched the knob. Then, he stopped. He remembered his dream. No! he won't open the door. "Koshirou!" he heard. He recognised that voice. It was his dad's. He sighed in relief.

He opened the door. His dad walked in. "Koshirou, are you all right?" he asked. Koshirou nodded. "Why, dad?" He asked. "I heard you calling for your mom." He said. "Oh! I had a night mare. That's all! I can't sleep now!" he said. Mr. Izumi smiled. "Just wait here; I'll bring us some hot milk. It always puts me to sleep." He said. "Come soon!" Koshirou said. Mr. Izumi walked out of the door.

Koshirou sat on his bed. It was 3:50 now. Looks like he was never gonna get some sleep! He sighed. Some milk would help. Yes, it would. He sat there waiting for his milk to come. His thoughts wandered to his dream. He shivered. How could he even think of his mother being possessed! Never! But then how to defeat this Gakmon? And Gennai! What had happened to him? He suddenly stopped. It was something like _you can destroy him. you can…_ what did he want to say? What had happened in the middle of his writing?

Suddenly, strange thoughts evaded his mind. No! that was impossible but still… he suddenly realised that it was 15 minutes since his dad had gone to bring him milk. Koshirou got up and slipped on his slippers. He cautiously made his way out of the room. "Dad?" he called but got no reply. He slowly walked, his footsteps making hollow noise. He shivered. Koshirou ran his hand through his red hair. He made his way to the kitchen.

"Dad?" he called out softly. He saw that the dim light in the kitchen had been switched on. He felt a cold shiver go down his spine. He backed against the wall and peered inside. He couldn't see anything clearly so he stood up straight and walked in slowly. He looked in and a terrible sight met his eye.

**(Warning: Gruesome description! If you can't bare murder scene description then please skip this part!)**

Koshirou's dad was unrecognisable. He lay on the floor with blood splattered all over. His eyes were wide open. they had the look of death in them. His mouth was open too. A stream of blood flowed from it. His shirt was soaked with a blackish- brownish- reddish substance. A scar ran from his eyes to his abdomen. His face was disturbed.

His nose was cut half. It was almost hanging from his face. His right leg was twisted in the wrong place. Another scar ran down his left leg. The kitchen smelled of fresh blood.

**(Over! The gruesome part over. Read on!)**

Koshirou's eyes widened. He looked up to see the killer who stood there beyond his dad's body holding a huge kitchen knife smeared with blood in her hand.

Mrs. Izumi.

She had no shine in her eyes. They looked pale. They had no emotion. She looked at Koshirou and advanced towards him. Koshirou was stunned. His feet went numb. Mrs. Izumi came closer, closer, closer…

Sora brushed her tears away. Three more graves had been added.

'The Keeper of Knowledge- Koshirou Izumi' 'Shoji Izumi' 'Noriko Izumi'. Taichi clapped her back comforting her. Hikari clung to Taichi. She cried a lot. Koshirou was dead? No! So were Mr and Mrs. Izumi!

Jou looked at his friend's grave. Koshirou, his friend. He was the one who always helped them with his laptop. He was incredible! Why Koshirou? Oh, this was bad. Who would they defeat Gakmon? Gakmon could hypnotise anyone. They were totally insecure in this world.

Nobody could help them now. When the police had investigated they saw that the phone line was cut and they had found Koshirou and Mr and Mrs. Izumi on the floor.

All three of them had been murdered brutally. All the windows and doors were closed making the police confused. Their theory was that it was a sealed room murder. They didn't know who was behind it. They didn't know that it was Gakmon who did it.

"Taichi, what do we do now?" Jou asked turning back to face Taichi. Taichi looked thoughtful and then he turned blank. He shook his head. "I don't know." He gave the plain answer. Sora looked stunned. Taichi lost hope? He lost hope? Taichi was never like that.

He was soo confident. He never lost hope. This could not happen! Taichi looked sombre. He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry but we have no hope left. We can never win now. Everyone will die. Everyone! No one will live. This world will shatter. This world will sink in darkness!" Taichi cried. "Stop it!" Sora shouted. "Stop it, Taichi!" she screamed. Taichi looked at Sora.

"Stop what! Tell me, Sora! Can you do anything?" he shook her. "Tell me, can you bring back Yamato, Mimi, Koshirou, Takeru and Iori? Can you!" Taichi shouted at her shaking her vigorously. Ken and Miyako ran forward. "Stop it, Taichi! get a grip of yourself!" Ken said as he pulled Taichi back. Sora started crying. Miyako comforted her.

What was happening? Who will be the next victim? These questions haunted in their minds…

**Miki: Sniff sniff! Excuse me for the murder scene, I couldn't resist myself. That's what you expect from a Detective School Q fan! **

**Ken: So, you gonna continue?**

**Miki: yes, Ken! **

**Ken: ok, you guyz R&R! Please! Ja Ne! **

**Miki: Ja Ne!**


	11. In The Space Part 1

**Hey, guys!**

**I hope its okay that I changed the rating! Tell me is this story too slow for you or are you finding flaws. Constructive criticism always welcome! I hope it's entertaining you. Here I am with a new chapter. **

**Japanese lesson-**

**Kami sama- God.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon so don't sue me, plz!**

**11. In The Space part 1**

"This was the 5th death!" Taichi said. "What should we do?" Hikari asked. Taichi shook his head. "Kami Sama, help us!" he said. Miyako clutched her digivice. "Le…let's go to the Digiworld!" she stammered. Taichi got up and walked to the computer and switched it on. "Open it!" he said. "Open it!" he said. "Okay okay! Don't shout!" Miyako said, peeved. Taichi gave her a death glare.

"Digiport open!" Miyako shouted. The gate didn't open. "Digiport open!" Miyako tried. It didn't open. "Digiport open! Digiport open! Digiport Open! Digiport open!" Miyako tried a thousand times but it didn't open. "It's not opening!" Miyako said in horror. "WHAT!" Daisuke cried out. "Oh my gosh!" Sora cried. "Let's try again!" she cried. Ken took his digivice and said "Digiport open!" the screen turned bottle green and a message appeared on it

**_Sorry for the inconvenience, Digidestines, but your digimonworld does not exist anymore so you can't enter it. It's pointless trying so much. How can you enter a house that has been burned to ashes? _**

_**Your dearest Gakmon.**_

Sarcasm filled in every word. Taichi fumed. "Gakmon…" he whispered. Everyone looked at him. It seemed as if he was going to burst. "GAKMON!" his crest glowed. "Taichi!" Hikari cried. "GAKMON!" Taichi screamed. Taichi began to glow and there was a huge flash of light blinding them and the next moment they found themselves in darkness…

_Darkness…_

_Total darkness…_

"Ken! Get up, Ken!" Ken opened his eyes. Miyako sighed in relief. "What happened, Miya?" he asked. Miyako looked around in doubt. She shook her head. "I dunno. There was a flash of light and then we arrived here…" "Where are Taichi, Hikari, Daisuke, Jou and Sora?" Ken asked. "I don't know. It's so dark here…" "Yah, it's like we are in space." Ken said looking around at the stars. "Hmm." Miyako nodded in agreement. "So, what should we do?" she asked then.

Ken looked around thoughtfully. He sighed. The prodigy looked at Miyako with a blank look that Miyako had never seen. Ken was never blank. Still Miyako waited for an answer. "Let's have a look around." He finally said. Miyako nodded. She helped him up. They stood up. Miyako looked down.

She felt giddy seeing hollow space with stars beneath her. "Ken, when you were did ever think that anything like this would happen?" she asked turning to her friend. Ken shook his head. "Never. Never did I think I would be a Digidestined. Never did I think I would have friends like you and" he continued, "Never did I think that I would lose my friends like that…"

Miyako looked at her feet. "You know, Ken, I always thought that I was the most useless girl in the whole world. My elder siblings would get all the attention which I never got but no, I had everything! I never saw it." she smirked a bit. "You remember the first time I met Daisuke?" Ken asked.

Miyako nodded. "It was in a soccer match, right?" Miyako asked. Ken nodded as he fondly remembered his memory. "He was soo friendly but I was such a cold hearted guy…" he said as he brushed his blue hair back. "When I looked at him I felt a feeling of warmth. He had such an effect on people. His magnetic personality draws people towards him. He is naïve but yet so matured." He said remembering his fight with Andiron.

"It was like he was bursting with energy, we all were so scared yet he gave us the courage to fight…" Miyako said. "And friendship that was loyal." Ken added. "Hey, you know we are talking as if Daisuke was with us ages ago." Miyako said in a low tone. "I'm missing him so much that it seems so." Ken smiled. Miyako laughed. "I wonder what the others are doing…" she said.

"Hey, Daisuke," Hikari called. Daisuke's eyes fluttered open. He yawned. "Wha…what?" he asked softly. "Daisuke, do you remember what happened?" she asked. "No….ah…yah! I think Tai's crest began glowing and then…" Daisuke trailed off looking around. Hikari nodded. "I think this is space." Hikari said. "Is what?" Daisuke asked his eyes wide open in amusement. Hikari laughed at his wide open, unblinking eyes.

"Relax! But where are the others?" she asked as her expression changed from amusement to worry. "Well, did you look around?" Daisuke asked. "No…" Hikari said. "I guess we are alone then…" Daisuke said gravely. "No!" Hikari said, "Of course not, I am relieved that you are here with me." Daisuke looked at her in astonishment. "Thank you, Daisuke. You saved my life that time. I am glad you are my friend!" she said and smiled.

Daisuke felt himself going red. In his whole miserable life he had never heard anybody saying thank you to him. His elder sister was nice but she was so sarcastic. He didn't get all the attention that Jun got! He thought that he was the most useless thing in the whole world. He deserved nothing but here Hikari was actually thanking him. He shook his head. "No, Hikari, I should thank you." He said, "You have been so nice to me. I have never been treated so nicely. I was always known as a fool who was arrogant and stubborn…"

"You aren't! You aren't arrogant and stubborn. I think you have a inferiority complex. If you can come out of it then you will never feel like this. I think you are wonderful, Daisuke!" she said Daisuke looked at his legs. He moved his wheelchair a bit. "You really think so?" he asked innocently.

Hikari beamed and nodded cheerfully. Daisuke smiled and looked at the stars. "You were lucky, Takeru, to have such a nice friend," he whispered. "Excuse me, Mr Daisuke Motomiya!" she said sternly, "According to my information, I am your friend too!" she said and smiled and they both burst into laughter.

**Miki: Listen, guyz, this story is going to end soon and I'm going to miss you guys. Tell me if I should continue this story for how many chapters. I think two or three is enough.**

**Miyako: I'm gonna miss you guys.**

**Miki: Yah. If you want me to update then I'll need at least 3 reviews. I promise I'll update if I get 3 reviews! R and R. bye! Oh, yah, I have a really cute pic where Takeru is there with Pinocchiomon. It's really cute. If anyone wants it tell me. I'll send it to you! Then you have to review too! **

**Miyako: Me too! I want it!**

**Miki: sure tell me your email.**


	12. In The Space Part 2

**Digidestiny **

**This is the 12th chapter! I'll start right away!**

**Hey, guys remember this there is no Jyouora or Daikari or Kenyako or anything else.**

**Disclaimer- Get Break up! To break up! I don't Digimon, so don't sue me!**

**12. In the Space Part 2**

"We are in space!" Jou asked Sora who looked worried. Sora nodded. "Yah, it looks like space." She said. Jou adjusted his glasses. "I'm feeling strange looking down at the stars below us…" Jou said as he looked down at the hollow space below. "Yah! It's strange. It feels as if we are floating in the air. No gravity, nothing only us… Taichi! Where are Taichi, Hikari, Daisuke, Ken and Miyako?" she asked looking around.

"Oh my gosh, so we are here alone!" Jou said his hair raising anime style. Sora sweatdropped. "Relax, Jou…" she was cut short by Jou yelling, "How could I! we are rapped here! Now I can't meet Shin, Shu, Mom and dad ever!" he shouted. "JOU!" Sora shouted to stop him. "Huh?" he looked at her questioningly. Sora smiled. "Relax, nothing will happen to us." She said. Jou sighed.

"I'm just scared. I wonder where the others are." He said. "So, shall we find them?" she asked. Jou nodded. Sora took one step and shivered. "What happened?" Jou asked. "I feel giddy looking down at the stars." She looked at her feet with doubt. "Yah? Let me try." Jou said and took one step and stopped. "Yah, it feels giddy to look at the hollow ground." He said. "You know, Jou. It feels strange. It seems like time has stopped for ever and we never use to exist. It's like we are in another dimension." Sora said.

"Like," she continued, "Like, the whole human race never did exist. The Sora you are talking to is just a body. My body is far from my soul…" she said dreamily. Jou looked around. Everything had turned black. "Ah… Sora…" he whispered anxiously but Sora went on.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm in the air. No gravity, no emotion. It's like I'm sucked inside by some strong force… I love this feeling. I want to stay like this forever…" she said. Jou gasped. Everything had turned black. They were turning grey. Jou couldn't think of anything.

He too felt that way. The same way Sora was feeling. The feeling of been sucked in by something. No tension only this strange feeling. He felt his soul and body separate from one another. They went in different directions. He felt an incredible force suck him away. Away from the human race, away from this world…

"Hikari! Hikari! get a hold of yourself!" Daisuke shouted as Hikari turned pale and looked at him with a emotionless face. Then a smirk appeared. "Hey, Daisuke!" she said cheerfully causing him to be confused. "Wouldn't it be good if we had no emotion? We wouldn't feel anything. No light, no darkness! Just us. We wouldn't be able to have any tension or anything on mind…" she said. Daisuke cocked an eyebrow as he heard her.

"We wouldn't have any problems. No feeling means no anger, love, sadness and happiness or any other feeling in this world of ours…" she said. "Ahh… Hikari, I think this is going too far…" "no! I just wanna get away! Away from all the emotion in this world. Feel nothing but this heavenly feeling I'm having right now…" she said.

Daisuke thought over it. He felt strange. He wished he was nowhere. His mind sort of wandered off… of to some heavenly place where you felt nothing… nothing at all. His mind wandered off to some feeling the same feeling that Hikari mentioned….

"Ahh… this is great!" Miyako whispered. Ken looked around to see the familiar darkness that he had felt some years back. When, when he was the Kaizer… Ken's eyes fell on the Kaizer's goggles. His eyes widened then they narrowed and his lips formed a smirk. "Ha! The Kaizer's clothes!" he exclaimed and reached for them.

Miyako smiled and looked around to see darkness. This feeling was soo heavenly. She had never felt this. There was a calming feeling flowing through each and every vein in her body. The feeling of being relaxed was never ending. She wanted to be like this for eternity.

Taichi walked looking around for his friends. "SORA! HIKARI! DAISUKE! JOU! KEN! MIYAKO!" he shouted for them. He was alone. He had a bad feeling, a feeling of all his friends being sucked by an evil power. He had to save them! He had to. He couldn't afford losing them again. They were his life. He couldn't let his friends die!

**Miki: I'm gonna miss you all! I'm feeling soo sad and over this I'm hearing that song Gravity from Wolf's rain and it's really touching me like anything! And yah, I'll update the next chapter if I get 1 review.**

**Taichi: I have to save them!**

**Miki: Hey, you sound like some super hero.**

**Taichi: I Have To Save Them!**


	13. At the End Of The Adventure

**Digidestiny**

**Hey, guys, this is the last chapter and Thanks to-**

**Kimi Tateshi Priyal**

**Brownie 2923**

**ED (Anonymous) **

**Digi- girl 101**

**Sweet Cari (Anonymous)**

**Lord Pata**

**Kingdom 219**

**Nick Johnson (Anonymous)**

**Also, thank you to all the people who have put my story on their favourites and alerts.**

**I'm glad I was able to entertain you all. And all those who have been reading but not reviewing Thank you for your time to read it would be nice if you had taken time to reviewing too but let it be now Sigh. You'll all get a surprise if you have left your e mail while reviewing! (You can send me if you want later!)**

**I'll give you a nice tip. When you are reading this story you can listen to a song Gravity from Wolf's rain and Break up From Digimon. I've written in the fic where you have to listen to Break up (Evolution song from Digimon). Till then listen to Gravity.**

**Then tell me how it feels. If it has an effect on you then surely tell me, cuz it touched me. I hope you liked my fic! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer- This is the last chapter so please don't sue me! I don't own it.**

**13. At The End of The Adventure…**

"Hikari! Hikari!" Taichi called out. He couldn't get any answer. He looked around in the space for his friends and his little sister. "Hikari, where are you? Sora, Ken, Miyako, Jou, Daisuke, where are you guys!" he called out.

He stopped and sighed in defeat. "This is not possible. Why can't this end? Why this all isn't a dream!" he cried. He slumped to his knees. "Yamato, Mimi, Koshirou, Takeru and Iori! Why!" he cried out. He looked around to see the space darken. He didn't want to fight now. He felt all his energy wither away. He felt himself being sucked… by the darkness…

"Are all of them sucked up by the darkness?" "Yes, master. Yes! They are sucked by his darkness and no one can save them now!" "Good, now Plan 2!"

"Daisuke, where are you?" Hikari asked feebly as she floated in the air. "I'm here, Kari…" Daisuke replied, his eyes half lidded. They both floated in the darkness. Hikari let out a whimper. "What's the use of crying now after we have lost ourselves…?" Daisuke said his voice still feeble. "Hnnn, I know, Daisuke, but still it's a bit strange. I mean, what's the use of us now after we couldn't save our friends."

"We couldn't save Mimi, nor could we save Yamato or Iori nor could we save Koshirou. we could have saved Takeru but we couldn't!" Hikari said. "We are of no use now…" Daisuke said. "It's better that we die here. I don't mind that though. I don't mind anything now."

"Ken, what are you doing?" Miyako asked. "I'm thinking," Ken said, "Thinking that if I didn't exist, it would have been easier, right?" "Yes, it would have been… the world would have been a better place if we didn't exist. Not just you but me too. I'm of no use…" "I wish we could be like this. The darkness is such a nice place, isn't it?" Ken asked. Miyako nodded.

"It's over, everything is over. Nothing is gonna remain. We're all gonna die." Jou said. Sora shushed him. "Jou, shh, don't say that but still I don't see any hope left at all." Sora shook her head. "I guess you are right. We'll have to wait here and wait till our death." "Yah, I guess you are right, Sora. We'll just wait here till our time arrives. Anyway, I don't wanna live in this world anymore. I just wanna die! My life, my existence is useless!" he whispered and laid back to wait for his fate.

Sora relaxed in this darkness that consumed everyone up. "Over! Everything is over!" Taichi kept repeating to himself. He found nothing but the darkness… nothing but the darkness… nothing… bare… this world was gonna end… they won't survive… they will be killed… he didn't care now, he just wanted to be killed… to get out of this world… his soul needed peace… he wanted to get away…away from the human race from this world from this universe. Somewhere far off with Yamato, Mimi, Koshirou, Takeru and Iori… far away… away and away

"Taichi?" he looked up to see someone he never imagined. Mimi smiled at him. she stood out from the darkness. For him it was as if a goddess had appeared. "Yah, Taichi, don't lose your hope!" he looked to see Takeru smiling. "You have to fight Taichi! for the sake of our friendship." Yamato appeared. "Yes, Taichi! You are reliable. You can't lose like this!" Iori appeared.

"But how would I do that. I don't know anything. I just wanna stay here till I die!" he said. "Use your knowledge! Use your wisdom!" Koshirou appeared. Taichi's eyes widened. "Taichi, be sincere and tell me what are you really feeling! Do you really want to die?" Mimi said. Mr and Mrs. Izumi appeared. "Yes, son, you can do it!" Mrs. Izumi said. "You can do it! You can save your friends and the whole world is waiting for you to save them!" Mr Izumi said. Taichi's eyes began to glisten.

"Thank you! All of you. Yes! I have to save my friends! I have to! I have to fight the darkness!" Taichi rose up.

"Let's die together for Takeru!" Hikari whispered. Daisuke nodded. "You can't!" Hikari and Daisuke stared at Takeru. "Takeru! Oh, hi. We will be coming to join you soon enough!" Daisuke said. "No! you can't die now! You have to defeat Gakmon!" Mimi shouted. "We can't! He's too strong for us. Its better that we die. Then we all can be together." Hikari said smiling. "Hikari, no you can't do that!" Iori said. "Iori! How's kendo going?" Mimi's eyes filled with tears. "Stop it! You have to fight!" she cried.

"Yes, Daisuke and Hikari, you can't give up like that. You have to fight." Yamato said. Koshirou, Mr and Mrs. Izumi appeared. "Yes, Hikari and Daisuke, you can't lose like this. Your mom and dad are waiting for you. They will be sad if you didn't return to them." Koshirou said. "The whole world is dependant on you!" Mr. and Mrs. Izumi said. "They are waiting! Go and fight!"

"Jou, get up!" Koshirou called out. Jou rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly. "Koshirou? Am I in heaven already?" he asked. Koshirou shook his head. "You are in the darkness. Cummon you have to get out of this." Koshirou said. "Leave me alone, Koshirou. let me sleep." Jou said.

"Sora, you get up!" Yamato called her. "Yamato? Hi! How are you?" she said sleepily. "Oh, Iori, Koshirou, Takeru, Mimi and Mr and Mrs. Izumi!" she said. "Sora, get up!" Iori said. "I don't wanna. I want to be like this forever. it's soo peaceful here…" "No it's not! You have to get up!" Mimi said. "Why? We don't have a chance against him!" Sora said. "You have! You can win if you stand up to him." Takeru said.

"We'll loose somebody again." Jou said. "No! you won't." Takeru said with tears in his eyes. "You have to fight against Gakmon! You have to!" he shouted Sora looked at Jou and Jou nodded. "Your right guys! We have to do this!" Jou said getting up and adjusting his glasses.

Ken opened his eyes to look into azure orbs. "Yamato?" "Yes, and it's about time you stood up to fight." Yamato said. Ken looked down and sighed. "I don't think so!" he whispered. "What?" Mimi asked. "Mimi? Iori and Koshirou? Takeru? Mr and Mrs. Izumi? What are you guyz doing?" Ken asked. "Ken, who are you talking to?" Miyako asked. She opened her eyes. "Hey, Mimi! Hi everyone!" she said.

"Miyako, cummon!" Mimi said. "You can't loose hope like that!" Takeru said. "You have to fight!" Iori said. "But it's impossible. We can't win against Gakmon. He's too strong." Miyako said. Ken nodded. "Hey! You have to try! We all are there with you all!" Koshirou said. Ken's eyes opened wide. "Really? Can we really beat them?" he asked. The others smiled. "Yes! You can! You can do it!" Mrs. Izumi said.

"Yah, we can." Hikari whispered. "Yes, we can fight them." Sora whispered. "Yes, here we come!" Jou and Ken whispered. "We can!" Miyako whispered. "Come on!" Taichi and Daisuke said.

(**Break up)**

"We have to stand up!" Taichi said.

"Yes, we can!" Hikari said.

"We have to fight!" Miyako said.

"We can defeat him!" Ken said.

"We can fight and win!" Jou said.

"Let's bring them down!" Sora said.

"Go! Digidestined!" Daisuke shouted.

"Courage!" Taichi shouted.

"Friendship!" Daisuke shouted.

"Sincerity!" Miyako shouted.

"Kindness!" Ken shouted.

"Love!" Sora shouted.

"Reliability!" Jou shouted.

"Light!" Hikari shouted.

Their body was recharged; energy flowed in every vein burning happiness and power in every part of their body! They had the POWER!

"We Can Do It!" they all shouted at once.

Their crests began to glow giving out a significant light to the whole world. A holy light. The whole world glowed.

"Gakmon! You won't win!" Daisuke cried out.

"Light will win against darkness!" Hikari cried.

"You can trust me on that!" Jou said.

"Let's combine our hearts and let love be a weapon against hate!" Sora said.

"Let the Digidestines Win!" They all said in unison.

The light was so bright. It reflected the digidestined's Courage, Friendship, Sincerity, Love, Reliability, Hope, Wisdom, Kindness and Light.

"Aaaargh! This light! It's blinding meee!" "Master! Master! Are you all right!" "HEEELP!" "Master! Help! Some one! Stop this light!" "I'll get you digidestineds!"

Gakmon was destroyed. This was the holy light which was so famous in the legend.

According to the legend light guarded the Digiworld and only special people would be able to give it out

and they were the

Digidestines.

The light was so bright that it blinded them and…

**(Break up song stop! Only till here. From here any normal song.)**

"Attention, all passengers. We will begin to descend in a few minutes. Please return to your seats and strap on your safety-belts. I repeat, please return to your seat and strap on your safety-belt. We will be landing in Tokyo shortly."

A girl opened her eyes. She rubbed them to get rid of tiredness. She was going to Tokyo! She relaxed back. The plane landed. She walked out of the plane to look for her parents. She looked around to find her parents. "Darling!" she heard and looked back to find her parents waving. She ran to her parents.

There were 12 people near by waving to her. "Hey, Mimi, how was the flight?" Taichi asked. Mimi nodded but she seemed preoccupied. She kept looking back. "Hey, Meems, what's up?" Hikari asked. "Cummon. Koshirou's mom has prepared special dinner for you!" Miyako pulled her along with them.

"Hey, what have you brought for me from US, eh?" asked Taichi. "Shut up, Taichi! Can't you grow up!" Sora said hitting Taichi on the head Anime Style. "Oww! What was that for?" Taichi shouted. "Are you jet lagged, Mimi?" Miyako asked. Mimi was far off in her La la Land. "MIMI!" Miyako snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ah, yah?" Mimi asked confused. "Oh!" Miyako slapped her head. "Mimi! Where were you?" "Sorry!" Mimi smiled.

"Tell me, Meems, what have you brought for me." Taichi asked. "Yah, I've brought a palm top for Koshirou and a nice t- shirt for you Taichi and a nice book on music that Yamato wanted for Yamato and a very nice game for Takeru and a soccer ball for Daisuke and CD for Hikari and…" "Alright! Alright! Let's go home! There's a welcome party for you, Mimi!" Miyako said. Something still tugged at the back of Mimi's mind. It was that dream she had.

Mimi shrugged. "Just a dream!" Mimi thought.

**Miki: Thank you, everyone for reading! Ja Ne!**

**Taichi, Yamato, Jou, Koshirou, Takeru, Sora, Mimi, Hikari, Daisuke, Ken, **

**Miyako, Iori, Willis, Gakmon, his stupid Assistant, Mr and Mrs. Izumi, all **

**the parents of the Digidestineds, the guy who informed Sora about the crash, **

**Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon, Piyomon, Palmon, **

**Tailmon, Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armandimon: Thank you and Ja **

**Ne!**


End file.
